


Little hero six

by Ytttj0008ggg77733



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytttj0008ggg77733/pseuds/Ytttj0008ggg77733
Summary: This story is just a series of one shots of Hiro and Tadashi Hamada.
Relationships: Diaper - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Little hero six

The full moon lit the dark, semi cramped space of Tadashi and his little brother, Hiro's room. Hiro was happy to have his shared room to himself being that Tadashi was staying late in his lab at SFIT,but as much as Hiro loved his privacy, he was still young and missed his older brother. 'I wish my brother was here to see this.' Hiro thought as he tinkered with bot, he couldn't wait till he was fourteen to sneak out and win some money to spend on better parts. It only took a matter of minutes for Hiro to fall sound asleep. *time skip brought to you by Fredzilla* When Hiro woke up he realized that he was still in his office chair at their shared desk. His eyes then floated to the wall clock. " 1:30" Hiro read, he then felt a warm sensation in his lower regions. He looked down with weary eyes and saw that the center of his pants and thin strips of his pant legs covered in a darker shade of brown along with a medium puddle on the floor. 'Oh man, what would Tadashi say?' Tadashi,that name rang in Hiro's mind. Oh god Tadashi would be home any minute now. Hiro quickly went into a panic attack as he thought of a way to explain himself but was quickly sent into total panic when he heard the front door open and Aunt Cass greeting Tadashi with a 'Oh Tadashi, why so late? Hiro has been asking for you.' That last part gave Hiro red cheeks from the embarrassment of wanting his brother, which then turned back to panic as he heard footsteps climbing the stairs to their room. Hiro quickly undressed and threw his pee soaked clothes under the bed and swiftly through on his pj's. "Shoot the puddle" Hiro shrieked as he grabbed a nearby grease towel laying on his bed. Once the puddle was gone Hiro heard the doorknob turning and quickly threw himself into bed and under the safety of his covers. "Hiro, I know you're not asleep. I heard you talking before I came in." Tadashi almost whispered, which received him I rather unpleasant moan. "And why does it smell like pee?" Tadashi questioned. Hiro then shrieked and pulled the covers tighter over his head. "Hiro?" Tadashi questioned once more as he softly tugged at Hiro's covers. When they wouldn't budge, Tadashi then resorted to plan b) find the pee. He first searched in their hamper but knew his brother was smarter then that so he quickly walked over to his younger brothers bed and proceeded to feel around until he felt something wet and warm. At this point Hiro had sprang out of bed and was yelling at Tadashi to stop what he was doing. Tadashi, being tired of Hiro's yelling and not wanting a phone call from the neighbors, again, used his index finger and thumb to squish Hiro's lip together. Once he pulled the soiled pants from under the bed and Heard an almost immediate whimper come from Hiro. He then examined the pants to make sure that Hiro hadn't just spilt something on himself. After confirming that it was urine, Tadashi turned his head slightly to see Hiro practically bawling his eyes out with his thumb in his mouth as his other hand forcefully wiped away the tears he shed. "Hey little buddy it's ok, everybody has accidents."Tadashi soothed as he pulled Hiro into his lap, rubbing circles on his back. Hiro just sat in his brothers lap, one half of him, the younger half, loving every bit of this and wished that this could go on forever, and the other half, his older side, wished he hadn't had this accident, wished that Tadashi wasn't treating him like, like a baby! For minutes Tadashi just sat there rubbing circles into Hiro's back occasionally patting his small rump, getting him a death glare from Hiro. "Hiro" Tadashi started as he broke the silence. "What?" Hiro questioned "Since this is the SEVENTH time you've had an accident this month, so that means I must put you in diapers" Tadashi explained "What NO! You can't put me in diapers!" Hiro shrieked as the tears kept flowing. "Well Hiro what am I supposed to do?" Tadashi commented in return, a hint of annoyance in his soothing tone. "I don't know, give me more time, I'm not a baby!" Hiro remarked rather loudly causing Tadashi to put a finger on Hiro's mouth. "But it's not fair for aunt Cass if she has to wash your bed sheets every other day Hiro." Tadashi finished. And as if on que said aunt opened the door and waltzed in with a plastic bag all nonchalantly until she reached the bickering boys and sat the bag next to Tadashi. "Hiro, I'm sorry but Tadashi is right, I mean if you're going to keep having accidents then you can wash your own laundry. And I dont think you want to do that every other night." Cass explained. "But aunt Cass it's not fair!" Hiro sobbed once more. Cass saw the crystal like tears flowing from her nephew's eyes and felt awful for making him cry. She made her own baby cry. Of course they weren't her biological children but she still treated them as if they were her own and not her late sister's. She then proceeded to lift Hiro up from under his arms and smooshed him across her chest, swaying back and forth to the peaceful rhythm of her heartbeat. Sadly that peace did not last long, for as quickly as she had soothed Hiro he was not having all this pampering. Cass quickly felt two sharp pains emanating from her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw that Hiro was trying to escape her motherly grasp. Cass slowly put Hiro down on his bed and laid him flat on his back. "Wha-what are you doing?" Hiro wearily questioned. "Tadashi sweetly, can you hand me that bag please." Cass asked, completely ignoring Hiro's question. She then proceeded to pull Hiro's pants off but was quickly stopped as two, rather boney hands tried to pull them back up. "Hiro please stop I just need to do this real quick. Tadashi can you please bring me that bag and hold your brother down?" Cass stated. Tadashi grabbed the bag and walked over to his little brother's bed. Tadashi then pulled Hiro's hand over his head and kept them in place. "Tadashi stop!" Hiro shrieked, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry baby bro, it's for the better." Tadashi soothed as he wiped away Hiro's tears with his free hand. He then turned to aunt Cass who was digging through the bag with one hand and sliding Hiro's underwear down his legs with the other. Not only was Hiro embarrassed, he was cold. When aunt Cass found what she was looking for she grabbed Hiro's ankles and lifted up his rump so she could slide something under Hiro. 'Well there goes my dignity." Hiro thought as his butt touched the puffy fabric but was soon interrupted by a cold sensation from the wipes. "Co-cold." Hiro managed as he shivered. "Yes sorry about that sweetheart." Cass apologized as she sprinkled powder on humans then took out diaper rash cream and smeared it on Hiro's...parts. She finished off the process by lowering Hiro's legs and pulling the diaper through his thighs and taped the ends of the diaper to the center. "There does that feel better Hiro?" Tadashi questioned in a babyish tone. "Oh hush Tadashi, don't tease him because I remember a certain little boy who had the same problem when he was that age." Cass stated as Tadashi's face went beet red. Hiro just sat there squirming around wishing that this was all a dream. Cass then pulled Hiro's pants up and tucked him into bed. "Well goodnight boys. Tadashi, be a dear and check his diaper in the morning." Cass asked in a hushed tone as she saw that Hiro's eyelids were fluttering closed. "Will do aunt Cass." Tadashi replied *a second time skip to that morning brought to you by Rodger and Jessica rabbit The bright sun bursted through the blinds shooting Tadashi in the face with golden rays as he slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber. He then remembered what aunt Cass had said to him that night prior.' Be a dear and check Hiro's diaper in the morning.'. Tadashi then stood up and shuffled his feet along the cold hard wood surface until he reached his younger brother's bed. He pulled the covers off his small body which resulted in Hiro shivering. Tadashi flipped Hiro onto his back and proceeded to pull down his pants to his knees, and sure enough the diaper was soaked. " I didn't think there was any more left in him." Tadashi spoke as he went to grab the supplies. Thank god Hiro was asleep


End file.
